celticwomanfandomcom-20200213-history
At The Céilí
"At The Céilí" is a Celtic Woman song whose music was composed by David Downes and whose lyrics were written by Shay Healey. Originated in the show A New Journey and on the album of the same title, it was originally sung by Lisa Kelly, Méav Ní Mhaolchatha, and Órla Fallon, with the accompaniment of Máiréad Nesbitt's fiddle. Lyrics Lisa Kelly, Méav Ní Mhaolchatha, and Órla Fallon Tonight we're going to meet some lads us girls are dressed up gaily And we'll be dancing 'till the dawn we're going to the Céilí The lads they come from miles around from Ennis and Kilmaley To show us all their fancy steps we're going to the Céilí They're planning tunes on everything from pipes to ukulele It sounds so good you can't sit down we're dancing at the Céilí Lisa All the boys we loved so well so handsome young and charming They're in New York and Boston now they should be home here farming My own true love has sailed away to be an endless rover 'Cause times are tough and he must leave To start a new life over He writes me letters every week to say how much he's slaving And he promises that he'll be back before the hay needs saving But it's hard to love somebody that you're not in touch with daily So I'm looking for somebody new tonight down At The Céilí The winter nights are long and hard and time goes by so slowly I wish my true love he was here and in his arms I'd roll He'd whisper tender words of love to me and kiss my lips so sweetly And quickly I'd surrender to His manly charms completely Lisa and Méav He writes me letters every week to say how much he's slaving And he promises that he'll be back before the hay needs saving But it's hard to love somebody that you're not in touch with daily So I'm looking for somebody new tonight down At The Céilí So I'm looking for somebody new tonight down At The Céilí Órla I hope I meet someone tonight who'll make me heart beat fast A handsome man with laughing eyes who smiles as he walks past And when they play an old-time waltz he'll twirl me round the floor And promise me that I will be his girl forevermore His girl forevermore His girl forevermore He'll promise me that I will be His girl forevermore Méav I'm somewhat in a bother that is really quite alarming I have two lads pursuing me and each of them is charming One of them is dark and poor one fair with lots of money I don't know which one to choose The flower or the honey All What on Earth am I to do it's driving me half crazy Tonight I'll make my mind up when I see them At The Céilí Méav To be a poor man's wife would mean a life of washing dishes While a rich man's wife would surely have great luxury and riches In comfort how I know it wouldn't be too hard to wallow And being poor is not much fun Which one should I follow All What on Earth am I to do it's driving me half crazy Tonight I'll make my mind up when I see them At The Céilí Lisa I've been lucky I've found a lad who's handsome and a neighbour Órla And me I've met a decent man whose friendship I will savour Méav And me I've made my choice as well and in no way was it aisy But I'd rather have a man for love Than be a rich man's lady All And that is how the story ends may true love never fail me We got ourselves three men tonight And we met them At The Céilí Category:Songs Category:Written by David Downes